


旁观

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Adam fucked Peter, Adam knew Richard was watching, But he was a bitch, M/M, POV Richard, Poor Peter, Richard you deserved this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一句话总结：Richard旁观Adam操Quill然后委屈地陷入遐想。我怎么这么喜欢欺负Richard，Richard你自己反省一下。





	旁观

情况是这样的，Richard冷静地分析：

如果你回到家，看到你的男朋友和别的人像插线板上的一大团电线或者玩摔跤的蛇那样缠绕着，你百分之百有正当的理由冲上去把他们纠缠在一起的手扒开；

如果他们耳鬓厮磨黏黏糊糊地把嘴唇磨来磨去，你还可以踹那个男人的肚子，再赏他一个乌青眼；

但是如果他们脱光了衣服把手脚套在对方身上扭来扭去，白花花的屁股还反射着灯光，就较为复杂了——

首先，Richard觉得自己不能直面情敌在半空中甩动的半挺拔器官；

其次，他的男朋友正在纵情呻吟，渐入佳境，他尴尬得如同喉咙咯痰的咳嗽完全不能引起两人的注意。大概那个混蛋已经意识到了，因为Peter的呻吟至此变得越发百转千回，蜿蜒曲折。但是，一个转折，“你好，你的男朋友回家了？能停一停吗？先穿上裤子，我们讨论一下关于忠诚的意义，然后再给你手活补偿一下？——不，不是你，你给我去死！”

为什么事情不能像电影那样顺顺利利地进行下去？冲进去，扯头发，咆哮，眼泪与泪水，痛痛快快打一架。Richard脑中正在高速运转的精密仪器在过于活跃的想象力勾了下的并不想看到的裸体正面形象前陡然卡住，原本咬合精确的齿轮吱呀一声刮擦在了光滑的金属表面上留下凄厉的痕迹。

所以现在应该怎么办？Richard抱紧了手中的头盔，然后又单手拎着靠在腿边，他腾出一只手挠了挠头发。Peter突然发出了一声闷哼，向后拢住别人屁股的脚丫子不安地抽搐着划拉地毯，踢翻了一个易拉罐。他贴着墙壁的脸颊不适地皱起，Richard只能看到一小撮金发在某人的肩膀处微微晃动着，清脆的碰撞声传来，Richard觉得自己的裤子绷紧得十分不合时宜。

他很快就没有心思琢磨自己心里的酸涩和嘴角的沉重，因为此刻另一种想法正逐渐占据他的头脑，准确说是旧时记忆不合时宜地渐渐在他的脑海中扩张，像是地平线无法抵抗夜晚的降临。比如，当他从后面搂住Peter的时候，Peter的肩膀垂下来，乖巧得像是商店货架上等待售卖的毛绒玩具，他的头发蹭着Richard的下巴，浑圆冰凉而有韧性的臀部肌肉贴着Richard的下胯，厚实的肌肉向外扩散，球体微微变形，左右摩擦着他的肚子；再有，Peter稍稍分开的臀缝在他的器官上施加的微不足道的压力预示的一次赐予；最后，Peter向前挺身，从后背到腰部的弧度，以及顺势接纳他时急促的呼吸，他的眼睛阖上却嘴唇微张，全然享受两个个体合二为一的美妙时刻。

Peter撞上墙壁的那一刻Richard陡然发现自己的怀里空落落的，他压抑住试图把头盔抱在怀里滥竽充数的欲望。Peter一只手举起徒劳地抓挠着墙壁，另一只手臂伸展的路径在他有些泛红的腰侧消失不见。动静越发激烈，Richard的心跳抬升得比他的眉毛还要快，而他很确定自己今晚得洗裤子了。Peter的呻吟不知何时已经变成了干嚎和混乱不清的求饶，Richard终于有机会在清醒的情况下辨别Peter欲望上头时都在喊些什么。他有些失望地发现大概不过就是快点或者求你，Richard很想恶意揣测对方是不是雄性特征有缺憾或者技巧不完善，然后他确实这么干了。

Peter的脚背胡乱拍打着地面，似乎想要支撑起身体，他的腰被一只手蛮横地捏着往下扯，两只手扒着墙面像是想要推开标着“拉”的那扇门的蠢孩子。Peter是挺蠢的，Richard心想，他的两腿不由自主地因为愚蠢的Peter而并拢，互相磨蹭，因为尊严勉强制止他把手伸进裤子里。这不公平，Richard在心中揉搓眼角，他想要Peter温暖带茧的手，想要Peter湿润无序的亲吻，想要Peter的脑袋窝着他的胸口，然后他要恶狠狠地掐着他脖颈后的软肉，我的，他无声大喊着，我的！

然后Peter就在变调的哭声中射在墙壁上了，Richard知道这一点是因为他也喜欢把这个男人架在大腿上压着墙进入。Peter挠不到他，就只能像只猫咪一样对着墙壁发火。他喜欢揽着Peter的腰腹，摩挲流畅的曲线，感受Peter逐渐升温的存在感，然后享受他全然敞开的身体。Peter格外兴奋的时候绷得就像一把弓，现在他在另一具身体里因为过度拉伸而颤抖着，扬起的脑袋向后方目瞪口呆的Richard暴露出汗津津的额头。他的喉结突兀而显眼，在喉咙上移动着，下一秒被一双嘴唇所掩盖。

亲吻的声音。口水拉下晶莹的水渍。Peter蹭着身后的人的胳膊，像是恨不得钻进那个人汗水浸湿的身体——无疑是一具臭烘烘的身体。这太过分了，Richard心想，陷入全然正义的自怜自艾。我只是有那么两三年——大概两三年或者多一点？——没有来得及给Peter发消息而已。

他舔了舔嘴唇，意识到自己的裤子还是他前进是的一个巨大的阻碍。而且他还没想好要说什么。

“晚安，Peter，我爱你。”那个人说。他的声音因为纵欲而低沉沙哑。Richard很确定那是一个挑衅。

然后就像是嫌自己还不够过分一样，他得寸进尺地直起身，让Peter落入自己的双臂之上，就像Peter是一个他妈的巨型白瓷盘子上乖乖等待被食用的烤火鸡。他的胳膊肌肉虬结，下体在空中甩过一个利落的弧度，让现场唯一一个穿戴整齐的Richard恨不得当场把自己剥一个精光。

Peter的胳膊懒洋洋地挥舞了一下，然后他的腿松懈下来，挂在那个人的臂弯像是一片筋疲力尽的树叶。他半张脸埋进那个人的胸口，小声打起呼噜。

Peter打呼噜很可爱。Richard分神想道，然后他委屈地拧了一下嘴。

那个男人把Peter轻轻放在床上。那个男人给Peter盖上毯子。那个男人关上了房间的灯。那个男人推着Richard就像他是个碍事的没人想要整理的废物回收箱，就这么走出了卧室，仿佛这个屋子属于那个人而不是Richard，刚刚回到家的Richard。

那个男人——好吧，他有名字，Richard不情不愿地承认，Adam，Adam “他妈的” Warlock的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着过于刺目以至于应该放到街道上当路灯的光，笑着对他说：

“他会在你的怀里醒来，围绕着我给予的疼痛，戴着我亲吻的勋章。”


End file.
